<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>life is chaotic. by comradefitzroymaplecourt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502302">life is chaotic.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradefitzroymaplecourt/pseuds/comradefitzroymaplecourt'>comradefitzroymaplecourt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>poetry [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3am notes app poetry, Bad Poetry, I Don't Even Know, Poetry, fuck minimalism thats it, sometimes i just think of lines and write stuff from there, this is kinda cheesy sry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:06:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradefitzroymaplecourt/pseuds/comradefitzroymaplecourt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>fuck minimalism thats it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>poetry [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>life is chaotic.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>simplicity is not the lack of desires but the foolishness not to act on them. </p><p>life is too short for minimalism. </p><p>life is not lawful, or orderly, like a single potted plant on a smooth white table. </p><p>life is chaotic, and beautiful and brilliant and magical and doesn’t deserve to be restricted for the sake of your minimalism.</p><p>life is a great rainforest, trees reaching to the sky, something is alive in every crevice. so revel in the bright, the colorful, the gaudy, the loud, the ugly. </p><p>look to the sky and realize that the world is beautiful and chaotic and unrestrained. </p><p>don't be the single potted plant. Don't be small, or simple, or plain. </p><p>be the rainforest, with life blooming from every corner.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>